Alex
by RisingDawn66
Summary: This is Alex. He is pretty much a male version of myself, and this is his story of meeting the creepypastas and his own OCS. I have added my oc Dusk and will be adding my oc Dawn and Zen if you do not know what they look like please feel free to look at my entry of the three that I have published. Warning: May contain violence, swearing, blood/gore, yaoi(boyxboy), and a few others
1. Introduction

:Introduction:

In a town that was more desolate and empty lived a teenage boy named Alex. There was no school where he lived, so he had to ride a bus with the other kids from his town to go to the next one over and attend school there. Alex doesn't really have friends and he prefers to stay like that. He's never really liked to be around others so he was ok with this. Alex was always considered weird and abnormal by others but he didn't care, because he never listened to them anyway. Since Alex doesn't have friends he doesn't have anyone to help him or comfort him when he's upset and that's led him to having imaginary friends. Alex has been different, because of things in the past that has happened in the house. His parents always told him what happens in the house stays in the house. He's never been able to tell anyone what goes on and with all of it happening it builds up and he has no way to deal with it. Alex has become quite unstable from all of this. He would have… thoughts, bad thoughts. No not about hurting himself, but hurting others. He's threatened to hurt people a lot, but the only thing stopping him from actually doing it is the fact he's in school when it happens. When he gets home he locks himself in his room no longer being able to deal with the others in the house. His room is where he feels safe and so, because of this he rarely leaves the house now. You could say his condition has gotten better or worse whichever you see it as since he's gotten into the creepypasta fandom. He loves to draw and seeing all these creepypastas he wanted to make his own. He was not going to be making any Mary Sue though. No he would create his own breed of monster he calls Demonic Wolves. He created two Dawn and Dusk otherwise known as the sun goddess and the moon god. They are brother and sister the sun being older but a lot of the times he would draw Dusk being alone. He would always leave Dawn out of the stories that have Dusk in them and the reason he put in for her not being there is she would be dead. He doesn't know why he does that though he just does. A lot of the times Dusk would be alone having no one for him. It reminded Alex of himself and that's why he makes it that Dawn's not there, because it makes it so Dusk relates to himself more. It would make Dusk unstable like he is. Alex was drawing once more on the night of a full moon the night where the Demonic Wolves would be strongest and most dangerous.


	2. Chapter 1: Alex meets Dusk

Chapter 1: Alex meets Dusk

Alex was outside sitting under a tree and drawing like usual as he looks at the moon.

"Oh wow a full moon" he says softly smiling as he was drawing Dusk. He hums and went back to drawing as his eyes widen when a drop of blood lands on the drawing. He was scared as there was a few more drops of blood that landed on his head and the drawing. He very slowly looked up in the tree his brown eyes wide at what he saw.

There was a wolf boy about 16 his face covered in blood as he was licking blood off his hands. Alex stares at the boy as he looks like Dusk as he breathes hard. 'If this is Dusk it's a full moon he's wanting to kill shit this is bad' he thinks to himself hoping Dusk wouldn't notice him. Dusk hums softly as he opened his eyes staring down at Alex with blood red eyes as he jumped down from the tree. Alex is scared as Dusk could smell his fear. Dusk approaches Alex tilting his head as he stops sitting in front of him as he leans forward and sniffs him.

"Who are you?" Dusk asks softly as Alex looks at him shaking but calmed down seeing Dusk's eyes are back to gold.

"My name is Alex" he says quietly as Dusk looked at the drawing and put his hand on it as he pawed at it confusing Alex.

"What are you doing?" he asks his voice gentle as Dusk kept pawing at the picture smearing the blood a bit.

"That's me that's me you're drawing me" he say his tail going up and swaying happily as he smiles and Alex chuckles softly patting his head.

"Yeah big guy it's you I'm drawing" he says smiling as Dusk smiles back watching Alex open a folder he had showing him all the drawings. Dusks tail sways a lot as he giggles and looks through the pictures.

"You draw me a lot hehe" he giggles, but frowns as he soon found the pictures of Dawn Alex drew as his ears go down. Alex frowns feeling bad as Dusk looked through the pictures of Dawn when she was alive. He frowns more his eyes turning blue as he looked at a picture of Dawn holding Dusk having an arrow in her back as this was when she gave up her life to protect Dusk.

"... You weren't there. You've never seen my sister. How did you draw pictures of her… and how she died if you didn't even know her and weren't even there" he says weakly as Alex frowns more realising his OC's Dusk and Dawn had come to life and since Alex created them he controls them and their life and was making a small comic of them. Tears were soon rolling down Alex's cheeks as Dusk looks at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly setting the drawings on the ground and wiped Alex's eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Dusk I didn't think that you two would come to life I'm sorry for making your life so horrible" he says through tears as Dusk hugs him holding him close and rubbed his back.

"It's ok I know our lives are controlled by you I get why you had my sister die you did it so I would be more like you and I'm okay with that." Dusk says smiling as his eyes are gold again as Alex nods and wipes his eyes calming down in Dusk's arms as he sighs.

"I still feel bad for doing that though Dusk… i never thought my ocs would become real" Alex says softly as he nuzzles Dusk who kept him close.

"Yeah I know Alex don't worry about it okay, it's fine" he says softly as Alex nods and ended up falling asleep. Dusk smiles big seeing this as he pulls Alex's sweater aside and bit his shoulder hard marking him as Alex's eyes shot open and he screamed in pain.

"Ow ow ow the fuck Dusk!" Alex cried out as Dusk smiles and nuzzles him.

"Mine now mine now" he says as Alex blushes, but he shook the feeling off as he nods.

"Yeah I'm yours now" he says smiling as he sighs softly. Dusk stands and giggles carrying Alex bridal style making the other blush deeply which resulted in more giggles.

"Hehe your cheeks are really red" Dusk says smiling as he walked and Alex blinks holding his folder.

"Ah ah wait where are you taking me!?" Alex says in a panic making Dusk go into a full out for of laughter.

"Your mine now so I'm taking you home with me" he says smiling as Alex nods and let him. An hour passes as they finally made it to the slender mansion Alex having fallen asleep in Dusks arms.

"Yo Dusk you're finally home… The fuck is that?" Asked Jeff a bit pissed that Dusk brought a stranger. He soon stood holding his knife and smirking.

"Hehe did you bring home another late night victim?" He asks as Dusk growls deeply holding Alex protectively.

"If you lay a hand on my creator Jeff I will tear out your lungs and shove them down your throat" Dusk says aggressively eyes red as Jeff goes wide eyed and backed up putting his knife down.

"Jesus Christ Dusk calm down okay okay I won't touch him" he says walking into the kitchen grumbling. Dusk smiles and nuzzles Alex before sitting down on the couch humming softly.

A few hours pass as Alex wakes up looking around then looked to the floor in front of the tv to see a Link look alike and got excited as he jumped down.

"Omg it's Ben! Hi Ben!" He says smiling excitedly soon landing on Ben who screeches in surprise and died in game his eyes going wide and elf ears down as he screams loudly.

"OH MY GOD YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER I WAS SO GODDAMN IT CLOSE YOU STUPID BITCH ASS WHORE WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUMP ON ME!" He screams loudly as Alex covers his ears Dusk jolting awake as soon some of the other pastas came into the living room to see who Ben yelled at and we're puzzled seeing Alex.

"I'm sorry Ben I didn't know you were playing an important match I just wanted to say hi" Alex says frowning and sniffles tears rolling down his cheeks as Ben squeaks.

"Ah oh no oh no hey hey it's okay it's okay don't cry I'm sorry for yelling I've just been working on the part for the longest time and I was so close to beating it" He says gently hugging Alex and rubs his back. Alex nods and calmed down nuzzling Ben as Dusk smiles sitting down and taking the controller soon getting through the part on the first try.

"There you go~" he says smiling as Ben's eyes go wide.

"You little bitch" he says frowning as Dusk giggles and sat in front of him pulling Alex into his own lap cuddling him.

"Ben this is Alex he's the one who created me!" He says happily being excited as Ben nods smiling and held his hand out.

"Hey Alex my names Ben, Ben Drowned" he says as Alex smiles and nods gently shaking his hand being happy.

"That's so cool!" Alex says smiling happily as soon enough Alex was tired. Dusk smiles and picks Alex up as he walked upstairs and into his room gently laying Alex on his bed and laid beside him as both boys fell asleep.


End file.
